A New Life
by dora4laura
Summary: 18 year old Rose has a little surprise on the way. What will happen? How will Lissa and Adrian react to her news? Meet the newest member of Rose's family.
1. Introduction

**This is just something I thought of one day. I hope you like it. Please review at your own wish.**

There is something I have to tell you before I start my story. I'm not human. Technically I am half Strigoi and half dhampir. It all started nineteen years ago when my mother Rosemarie Hathaway met Dimitri Belikov.

Oh… I forgot to mention I am Jasmine Lissa Belikov-Hathaway.

When my mother first met Dimitri she thought he was a mean guardian. She soon realised he was a god in the eyes of her classmates. It wasn't long before he was a god in her eyes to. After a few months of training before and after classes she finally fell for him. And I do mean fell. But god forbid they could not be together. They were both going to be guardians of the last Dragimor; Princess Valissa Dragimor. My mother's best friend and bonding partners.


	2. Bad News

_Rose's POV. 18 years earlier._

"Hey there little dhampir," I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Adrian,"I smiled turning around slowly bending in for a kiss. His soft lips pressed against mine and I could feel it starting to heat up, but before it could someone interrupted.

"Rose!"

I spun around and came face to face with Lissa running at me. I reached out my arms just as she leapt into them. I scanned her mind through the bond and found out that her and Christian had just sorted things out.

"He said yes," she cried with joy her hair flying around her face making mine look dull and out of place.

"You look like your glowing. I was scared when you came running at me like that," I laughed hugging her.

"So where is Christian?" Adrian asked from behind me.

"He's off training the little ones."

I almost chocked with laughter but Adrian slapped me on the back before I could.

"Well I should leave you two alone. You little love birds."

I watched Lissa walk away towards her dorm and then turned towards Adrian.

"We need to talk," I whispered leading him to the guest rooms.

We walked past the dorm matron and dragged him up the stairs two at a time. I pushed open the door of his room and lead him to the couch. He sat down as I went and pour him a drink from his beverage cabinet.

"Rose what's happening? You can tell me."

I saw love and worry in his eyes as I sat down and gave him his glass.

"I missed it," I mumbled looking at my feet.

"Missed what Rose? What did you miss?" His face showed fear as I looked up into his sparkling eyes.

"Adrian," I paused, "I'm pregnant."

I could feel him leap of the lounge and walk over to his bar and grab a bottle of vodka. I could still taste the Russian vodka that I had a Dimitri's funeral. _Dimitri! No Rose don't think about it. _

"With Dimitri?" He asked turning towards me.


	3. How in Lords Name

Adrian's POV

"With Dimitri?" I asked

She paused for a minute. Fearing her answer I walked closer to her but still keeping her distance.

"It has to be. It can't be anyone else."

I sat down next to her and pulled her closer resting my head on hers. We sat like that for what seemed like ages and then she finally she pulled back and looked at me. Her eyes were puffy and I could tell she had been crying silently.

"Rose. How did this happen?" I asked softly pulling her towards me again.

"I don't know. Dhampirs can't have children," she mumbled into my chest.

I sat there and thought about Rose and Dimitri. I remember the look she gave me when she has to kill Dimitri. Then it clicked

"Rose!" I said pulling away.

"Adrian?" she asked looking confused.

"When you were away, did you and Dimitri have sex?"

I remembered when she got back from Russia and Siberia she told me that Dimitri had captured her. I saw her hesitate and look around the room trying to avoid eye contact. I softly put my hands on her face and turned it so I could look at her. Her face went bright red and her eyes gave me the sense that she wanted to be far away from all of this.

"Rose, did you have sex with Dimitri while he was strigoi?" I asked.

"Yes. He kept biting me and then it just happened," she mumbled a tear running down her cheek.

I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. I thought for a minute and remembered that no one knows if strigoi and dhampirs can have children or even strigoi and moroi having children.

"Rose I would like to take you to a doctor I know to make sure that you are."

She nodded her head and mumbled, "Lissa needs to come. I can't keep this from her. I can't."


	4. So it's true

Rose's POV

We all squeezed into Adrian's car the next day: Me, Adrian, Lissa and Christian. I told Lissa the news last night about the pregnancy and she said that she and Christian would come with us to see the doctor. It took us five hours to get to the doctor that Adrian recommended. When we pulled into town and the roads were packed with floats and cars travelling towards us. We quickly made a left hand turn and parked a few blocks away and walk back to the main street where the festival was in full mode. Adrian led us to the doctor surgery and the name above the door said Wilson and Son Doctor Clinic. When we walked in I noticed that there was a dhampir at the front desk.

"Mr Ivashkov. How are you this evening?" the receptionist asked.

"Good Mary. I rang Claudia earlier and she said she could see Miss Hathaway quickly," Adrian replied.

"Okay, take a seat and I will get Dr. Mitchell ," she said walking through the door behind her desk.

"These guys are open late," Christian stated taking a seat next to Lissa.

"Yeah they are a 24 hour medical clinic," Adrian replied picking up a motor vehicle magazine.

I walked over to the waiting area and sat in the chair closest to the entry in case any strigoi attacked.

It took five minutes until Mary returned and then said, "Dr. Mitchell will see you know."

We followed her through a different door than the one she disappeared into before and walked into a hallway that were coved in photos of babies. Dr. Mitchell's office was the last door on the right. As we entered I gazed around the room. The walls were painted chocolate and a picture of three children sat on the desk next to her computer.

"Hello children," Dr. Mitchell said tying up her long wavy brown hair into a bun.

"Claudia," Adrian smiled walking over and kissing her on both cheeks, "How are Thomas, Liam and Ruth?"

"Great," she said turning around to look at me, "So this must be Miss Rose Hathaway," Dr Mitchell smiled taking out a pen and writing pad.

"Yes. I fear that I am pregnant" I mumbled blurting out the words that were on my mind.

I looked up and saw Dr. Mitchell staring at me sweetly.

"I will take you into the ultra sound room, but first I need to know when your last period was."

I blushed before replying, "15th March."

"And when did you have intercourse"

_I really hate when they say intercourse it makes me feel slimy._

"31st March" I replied.

"Okay so that means you should be due around the 6th January."

She stood up and opened the door waiting for us to exit before her. She lead us back the way the way we had came until she turned into one of the rooms. The room was painted lime and it gave me a warm feeling.

"Lie in the comfy chair right here," she said patting the chair, "and lift up you shirt so I can rub some gel onto your stomach."

I sat down and got comfy in the chair before pulling up my shirt. Dr. Mitchell squeezed some gel on to my stomach and I gasped at how cold it was. I felt a hand wrap around mine and looked up to see Lissa holding my hand. I looked into her eyes and saw love and fear and as I looked at Adrian and Christian I saw the same look in their eyes.

"It's going to be okay Rose. I am going to look after you the way you look after me," Lissa whispered into my ear.

I felt something on my stomach and looked over to see Dr. Mitchell trying to find the baby that was supposably inside of me.

"There it is. Your little one is right there," she smiled pointing to the image on the screen.

I turned towards Adrian and he smiled at me and for a minute I smiled back feeling like I was on top of the world. But that didn't last to long.


	5. A Plan For Life

Lissa POV

The ride home had an eerie silence and I could probably tell what was running through their minds. Looking out the window I could see us slowly approaching the school. We walked in to the hall and sat down to have dinner. The hall around us buzzed with talk about graduation that was a month away. I looked over at Rose and saw sadness drown her face. _It's okay Rose, _I thought to Rose. I saw her look up and smile politely at me. I looked over and saw Adrian walking towards us.

" Rose," he said kissing her forehead, "Lissa, Christian," he said nodding towards us.

We stood up and quietly walked out of the hall

"I have a plan," Adrian said when we were further away from the hall.

We followed him into his room and sat peacefully on the lounge while he grabbing out some drinks. I took a bottle of water and waited to make Adrian to make himself comfortable.

"Adrian, What is your plan?" Rose asked snuggling onto his shoulder.

"I will claim the baby as mine," he said trying to seem happy but I could see by his aura that he was sad about this, and I knew that he wanted that baby to be his.

"What?" Christian yelled.

I looked at Rose and saw that she was off in her own little world. I wished that I could read her mind sometimes instead of the other way round.

"If Tatiana new about the dhampir-strigoi baby she would kill the poor thing before it could even mutter a word. We have to keep her pregnancy a secret. In a month she will graduate and Lissa can take her away to have a baby," Adrian told Christian.

"I can't take her to the palace," I snapped.

"Ask Tatiana for year off to travel and you can take her away."

I looked over to Rose and asked, "Rose you can come with me after graduation, okay?"

"How Lissa? This baby is growing at twice the rate. I am only a month and a half pregnant but the baby is already a three months. By graduation I will be four and a half months pregnant. I will be showing and I will be the centre of attention. I can't deal with it Lissa. I can't," Rose sobbed running from the room.


End file.
